[unreadable] [unreadable] The Society of Teachers of Family Medicine (STFM) is a membership organization of 5,000 physicians/ educators in family medicine, with a strong tradition of inter-institutional sharing of curricular and educational materials. Despite this tradition, there remains no efficient means of sharing, reviewing, or revising such resources. This project will develop such a resource, by building the Family Medicine Digital Resources Library (FMDRL). FMDRL will provide an administrative and technical framework for the dissemination, review, revision, archiving, and maintenance of presentations, learning modules, quizzes, examinations, simulated clinical cases, and other curricular materials. Family medicine educators will share documents by uploading them over the Internet to the FMDRL. These documents will be freely available for download to all family medicine educators and students nationwide. [unreadable] [unreadable] The FMDRL will be used to share learning materials for all levels of family medicine education: preclinical, clinical predoctoral, graduate (residency) and faculty development. The library will be developed with an open standards-based infrastructure, permitting it to serve as an "affiliate server" to the Health Information Assets Library (www.healcentral.org), a national initiative that has defined core metadata elements for digital libraries of medical education materials. [unreadable] [unreadable] Editorial and administrative oversight for the library will be provided by a Steering Committee of educators, informaticists, researchers and librarians. Efforts will be made to build and maintain a critical mass of content related to the core strategic goals of STFM and the Public Health Service Healthy People 2010 project. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]